


The 5k fall

by zenlove11



Category: haha....nothing
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, it's from 6th grade okay, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlove11/pseuds/zenlove11
Summary: This is actually a true story that I wrote back in 6th grade.Basically some girl pushed me, I fall, then I cry.





	

The 5k fall

After all that hard work, training for 3 months! Standing in the cold breeze because there was nowhere to sit. I could FINALLY do it! But then, BAM! It happened. This is the story of my 5k run.

A while back When I was in 2nd grade I applied for girls on the run and made it in. For 3 months the girls would come to school early, sometimes running a mile quickly. Now I was not the best in the group but I will also say I was not the worst. Anyway, we were required to run the upcoming 5k with a gardien and I decided to go with my dad. 1. Because my mom wont run a marathon 2. Uhh.. see number 1. So when the time finally came to run our family was all excited and the traffic was not very helpful but we did not let it get to us. We then stood there waiting but it soon became apparent with the 22 different schools there that this would not come soon. Now we had a problem on our hands, we had nowhere to sit! 

After about one hour our legs felt like they were about to fall off and the sad part was we had not even started running yet! But my genius 2nd grade mind came up with a brilliant idea! Let’s sit on the dirty cold rocky gravel floor! Ahh.. I can never forget that accomplished feeling I had sitting on that floor…. Okay now I admit I was wearing capri pants at that time but my mom was not having it. She decided to ruin my precious 15 seconds! “Get off that dirty floor this instant!” she said.That was the end of my fun. When 2 hours had passed it was finally our turn to run me and daddy to run! We were pumped, and we had only just been running for a good 30 seconds when the moment you have all been waiting for happened.

BAM! I felt a crash into my back and at the speed of sound, my 8 year old body was sent flying through the air and crashing on the gravel. Ahh.. that hurt my knee was scarred and bleeding, now I have to say it was not a really deep gash just a large area. And thank you so much capri pants! That fall actually ripped a hole in them. So I just sat there on the ground for a second trying to absorb just what had just happened to me but then I saw this huge 6th grade girl with a guilty look on her face just keep on running. Umm… Excuse me? No sorry? No help me get up? Okay then, just leavin my crying self on the dirty floor in need of medical care… very helpful.  
My dad quickly rushed over and asked a teacher to help and I got a nice big hello kitty sticker to make me allll better. Yeah, no. I was not okay the earth was tilted off its axis and I was not having it. My dad gave me the choice to go back and give up all the work I was done (the starting line was like, right there) or I could suck it up and run. I chose the later and started to get up. I poured my blood sweat and tears into this, there is no way i will just *Give up*. My dad supported me and I started to walk. About 30 minutes in My knee was numb and I was having probably the most major adrenaline rushes I will ever have in my life. I was going faster then my dad, No cheeta could catch up to me. And what comes with an adrenaline rush come the exotion 10 minutes later. No turtle could go slower than me.

When I finished that marathon I was exhausted but thankfully I was awarded with a nice bottle of water and a green banana. My mom who was worried sick about me gave me a big hug then we sadly had one more obstacle...traffic. So we waited for 15 minutes then broke free, and as I was riding home in the car after this huge experience I felt tired and hungry but accomplished. Yes world, I did it. I ran a marathon with a scraped and bleeding knee that took half a year to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I was 11 when I wrote this dangit.
> 
> I didn't even edit this.


End file.
